Newly diagnosed patients with diabetes of the insulin-independent, non-ketosis prone, asymptomatic type are being followed with regard to the onset and progression of vascular complications in the retina, heart, kidney and peripheral vessels and the effect of various hypoglycemic therapies is being evaluated. A placebo-diet control group and randomization of treatments are key features of the investigation.